Love is Bitter, Love is Sweet
by Marionette-M
Summary: Hibari yang lagi tenang-tenang tidur di atap sekolah seperti biasanya, tiba-tiba diganggu oleh sebuah sms. Sms apakah dan dari siapakah? Yang pasti, sms tersebut sempat membuat Hibari 'sedikit' jengkel.


Fic pertama setelah udah lama hiatus.

Bagi yang emang benci shounen-ai, jangan baca yah.

Atashi udah peringatin lho, jangan baca.

Kalau masih nakal dan tetep baca juga, jangan protes, karena atashi udah peringatkan.

Menerima saran, kritik, dan dukungan. (Ga nerima flame. /plak)

* * *

**Title:** Love is Bitter, Love is Sweet

**Warning:** awas, hati-hati, warning, danger, ini fic shounen-ai! Dan mungkin sedikit OOC.

**Pair:** D18 -Dino x Hibari- (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Disclaimer:** Dino, Hibari, dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn! bukan punya atashi, itu semua punya Amano Akira.

**Writer:** Marionette15

* * *

Hibari yang lagi tiduran di atap sekolah tercintanya terganggu oleh suatu getaran.

Bukan, bukan getaran gempa bumi.

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu.

Ia mengamati benda yang dipeganginya tersebut dalam waktu yang tidak dapat dikatakan cepat atau lama.

Kemudian, ia pun membuka benda tersebut yang bernama hp dan melihat apakah yang telah mengganggu tidur siangnya.

Ternyata, ia mendapatkan sebuah sms dari sebuah nomor yang tidak terdaftar di dalam kontak hp-nya.

Ia pun membuka sms tersebut dan membacanya dalam hati.

Isi sms tersebut, "H4i cowo cool~ Bl3h ken4lan 9aa?"

Hibari terdiam sweatdropped melihat isi sms tersebut.

_'Cewe alay mana lagi nih?'_ batinnya dalam hati.

Hibari memang 'sedikit' populer di antara para siswi Namimori, Kokuyo, dan sekolahan lainnya.

Hibari yang memang tidak suka kenalan dengan sembarangan perempuan pun tidak menghiraukan sms tersebut dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

Tak lama, sms diterimanya lagi.

_'Siapa sih yang ganggu tidur siangku lagi?'_ batinnya dengan sedikit ngomel.

"Hoi, kok mez qu gk d bls ciih?" bunyi sms tersebut.

_'Kayak penting aja mesti bales,'_ batin Hibari lagi.

Hp-nya ia masukkan kembali ke dalam sakunya dan ia kembali melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

Lagi-lagi hp Hibari bergetar.

Kali ini Hibari benar-benar marah karena tidur siangnya sudah diganggu 3 kali.

Ia mengambil hp-nya dari sakunya secara kasar dan melihat isi sms tersebut kembali.

"Ken4p4 gk bal3s? Qmu marah yah?" isi sms tersebut.

Hibari yang sudah habis kesabarannya pun akhirnya mencoba menelpon orang yang telah mengganggu tidur siangnya tersebut.

_'Habis-habisin pulsaku aja. Udah tau kartu 4 (Four) sering nyedot pulsa tiba-tiba,'_ gerutu Hibari dalam hatinya.

Tak lama, telpon tersebut diangkat.

"Moshi-moshi," kata Hibari padat, singkat, jelas, dan dingin.

"Mo – Moshi-moshi," kata suara diseberang sana dengan gugup.

Suara tersebut ternyata beda dengan yang dibayangkan oleh Hibari.

Ia mengira suara lawan bicaranya akan cempreng seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang 'menembaknya' dan kecil.

Ternyata, suara tersebut berat dan lembut.

Terlebih lagi, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara tersebut.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Hibari yang sedikit penasaran dengan lawan bicaranya.

"I-ini…," kata lawan bicara Hibari gugup.

"Ini siapa? Jawab atau kuputuskan telpon ini sekarang juga," ancam Hibari.

"I-iya! Aku Dino!" teriak lawan bicara Hibari yang cukup membuat Hibari tuli sementara.

Hibari terdiam. Dino juga diam.

"Kyo-Kyoya? Kau tidak marah 'kan? Kyoya?" tanya Dino sedikit panik.

"Apa maksudmu dengan minta kenalan segala?" tanya Hibari dingin.

"A-anooo… Itu… Hahaha. Iseng saja," kata Dino gugup.

"Bodoh," kata Hibari.

"Hah? Kok aku dikatain bodoh?" protes Dino.

"Karena kau memang bodoh," kata Hibari dingin lagi.

"Haha. Tapi aku tidak peduli jika harus menjadi orang bodoh demimu," jawab Dino yang suaranya tidak hanya muncul dari hp Hibari, tetapi dari arah belakang Hibari juga.

Hibari yang sedikit kaget menengok ke belakangnya.

Di belakangnya, ada Dino yang sedang memegang hp-nya dan ditempelkan ke telinga kanannya.

Hibari mematikan hp-nya. Diikuti dengan Dino yang juga mematikan hp-nya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hibari dingin kepadanya seperti biasa.

"Aku… Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke Itali bersama keluargaku. Makanya aku tanya Reborn nomor hp mu agar aku bisa mendengar suaramu lagi jika aku sudah sampai di Itali," jawab Dino.

"Baguslah, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu tidur siangku lagi. Dan jangan telpon atau sms aku jika tidak ada hal penting," kata Hibari sembari memandangi langit.

"Jahatnya," kata Dino setengah menangis.

Tetapi, Hibari tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian kalau engga ada aku?" tanya Dino sedikit 'pede'.

"Tanpa kau pun, aku juga akan baik-baik saja," jawab Hibari yang sama sekali tidak menoleh ke Dino.

"Oh," kata Dino.

"Waktu aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, sebenarnya aku sempat terpana melihatmu. Makanya, sejak itu aku memutuskan untuk melindungimu dengan seluruh kekuatanku," lanjut Dino.

"Bodoh," kata Hibari pelan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengataiku bodoh?" tanya Dino sweatdropped.

"Aku tidak butuh dilindungi olehmu," jawab Hibari.

Dino memandangi Hibari dengan sedih, sedangkan Hibari tetap tidak menoleh ke Dino.

"Begitu yah? Haha. Sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu yah," kata Dino dengan nada suara yang ia buat-buat ceria.

"Aku tidak butuh dilindungimu, tetapi aku yang akan melindungimu," kata Hibari memandang Dino.

Dino terdiam karena kaget bercampur senang.

Mereka berdua berpandangan begitu lama dan…

"Hoi, apa tidak terbalik?" tanya Dino tiba-tiba sedikit sweatdropped.

"Apa maksudmu terbalik?" tanya Hibari.

"Posisiku kan seme, sedangkan posisimu uke. Seharusnya aku yang melin- bwaakh!" kata Dino yang dipotong oleh Hibari dengan tonfanya yang menyerang dagu Dino.

"Jangan pernah pakai istilah yang tidak kumengerti," kata Hibari.

"Iya, iya," jawab Dino sembari memegangi dagunya yang sakit.

Hibari pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahannya.

Saat ia hampir menggapai kenop pintu tersebut, dari arah belakang, Dino memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Kyoya. Boleh kan aku menelpon dan sms kau setiap hari?" tanya Dino lembut.

"Hm," jawab Hibari singkat.

"Kyoya…," bisik Dino.

"Apa?" tanya Hibari.

"…." bisik Dino lagi.

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Hibari langsung mengeluarkan tonfanya lagi dan mencoba menyerang Dino.

Dino pun yang telah mengira hal tersebut akan terjadi menghindar dengan sigap.

"Kau ingin berantem denganku?" tanya Hibari dingin.

"Engga, engga kok!" jawab Dino sedikit panik.

"Kamikorosu!" yang artinya 'I will bite you to death', kata-kata yang sering dikeluarkan Hibari.

"Maaf, maaf! Ampuuuun!" teriak Dino sembari berusaha lari.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos," kata Hibari sembari mengejarnya.

Sembari mengejar Dino, Hibari kembali teringat kata-kata yang dibisikkan oleh Dino.

"I love you, Kyoya."

* * *

Fic abal-abal, fic abal-abaaal!

Maafkanlah atashi yang sangat tidak pintar membuat fic romantis, sekarang malah jadi jelek. =.=a

Maaf banget pokoknya kalau jelek, soalnya udah sekitar 7 bulanan atashi ga nulis fic lagi, alias masih kurang pengalaman.

Makasih kalau udah mau baca.

Jangan lupa review. ;)


End file.
